This invention relates generally to a printing system and, more particularly, to a system for automatically positioning a second image on a to second special stock page based, at least in part, on stored information regarding the position of a first image previously positioned on a first special stock page.
Electronic printing systems typically include an input section, sometimes referred to as an input image terminal ("IIT"), a controller, sometimes referred to as an electronic subsystem ("ESS") and an output section or print engine, sometimes referred to as an image output terminal ("IOT"). In one type of electronic printing system, manufactured by Xerox.RTM. Corporation, known as the DocuTech.RTM. electronic printing system, a job can be inputted to the printing system from, among other sources, a network. An example of a printing system with a network input is found in the following patent: